Now in the Forest
by marissa45
Summary: The Trio get transformed into cats by Mundungus Fletcher and they're realeased into the wild. They soon meet Lightningclan. Will they make it back?   Read Kithood friends and now Clan rivals? REMAKE first plz!
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Trio walked down Diagon Ally to go to the new shop made by Fred and George : Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Set up by Ollivanders was a table full of junk consisting of : Wands, Mirrors, Forks, Timeturners, and Old Daily Prophets. Harry thought it would probably be run by Mundungus Fletcher. He was right, Fletcher came out from behind Ollivanders with a bunch of Wands.

" Umm Mundungus were did you get these Wands?" Harry asked inspecting one.

" I stole them" Fletcher said, then he covered his mouth.

" You stole them!" Ron said bewildered.

" Yep" Fletcher said, then he slapped himself. Fletcher pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two… wait weren't there three? He turned around and found Hermione at the Door, she froze. She quickly ran back to Harry and Ron.

" I can't have you kids telling on me" Fletcher said as he cast some weird spell. Harry could feel his body transforming and he shrunk. He lay panting on the ground. He got up… he felt lighter and he could smell better? Harry looked at himself in a mirror laying on the ground. He was a… cat! His fur was black and there was an orange lightning shape on his forehead. He looked at Ron and Hermione, Ron was a bright Ginger … predictable and Hermione was Brown. Mundungus got a random broomstick out from behind Ollivanders and he pulled out a cage from underneath the Table he had set up. He strapped the cage to the broomstick and he shoved Harry, Ron and Hermione into it.

Fletcher got on the broomstick and flew off. It was several hours once he stopped and let the Trio out into the open world somewhere random. The Trio starred at Fletcher flying away until he was just a tiny dot in the light blue sky.

" Great what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

" We have to find some place to stay" Harry said as he started walking North. The Trio walked beside the Road and crosses it to the other side. Boy, it stunk! The Cars were enormous! He passed a river and it took at least an hour to find some safe land. He smelt Cats… and at least four of them

" I smell cats" Harry said.

" Maybe they will help us!" Hermione mewed. Four Cats came out of some bushes and they looked strong and healthy. One was Brown and White male, an Orange tabby tom with a cross looking scar on his head, a Dark Gray Female with Amber eyes and a small brown female cat with a white mark that looked like a star on her hip. Harry came out into the open.

" Who are you three?" the brown and white male asked.

" I'm Harry that's Ron and Hermione" Harry said. The Male looked at him with questioning blue eyes.

" Were do you come from?" He asked.

" England" Harry responded.

" England?" The Orange tabby male with the scar asked.

" It's a place" Harry said.

" Like a Clan?" the gray female asked.

" No" Ron said. The Cats huddled together and he could hear them mumble. The Brown and White Male looked at him.

" I'm Fernlight deputy of Lightningclan" The Brown and White Male said.

" I'm Smoketail a warrior of Lightningclan" The Dark Gray Female said.

" I'm Texpelt warrior of Lightningclan " The Orange tabby male with the scar said.

" And I'm Frostpaw apprentice to Fernlight" The last cat said.

" We are going to take you to our leader, Rainstar" Texpelt said.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Harry Potter © or Warriors © they go to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. and Erin Hunter! I'm also using language that Harry knows, he doesn't know Kit, She-Cat, Tom, ect.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded and reluctantly Ron did too. The Cats took the Trio to a tunnel. They walked for a short time when they came to a stone entrance. The entrance was covered with a curtain of withered vines, long grass and straw. They pushed through the curtain behind the entrance was their camp. There was a circular stone in the middle of the camp. Kittens tried to climb on it, they squealed when they hit the ground. Cats bustled along the camp. Some were grooming and gossiping and some were just playing around, Some ate and Some just came in carrying mice, voles, birds and squirrels. Fernlight led the trio to a big stone opening in the ground.

" Rainstar! We have newcomers!" Fernlight shouted down the opening. Harry could hear scuffling in the opening and a calico female emerged from it.

" We have newcomers? Oh I see now" Rainstar said as she studied Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry felt nervous on what she would say. Would she say go? Would she kill them? Would she let them stay? He didn't know but he wanted to.

" Momma Momma !" A kitten shouted as it bounced over to Rainstar.

" Wildkit! I'm talking to some newcomers" Rainstar said gently. The kitten looked at Harry and then sniffed him.

" He smells weird!" Wildkit exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose. Rainstar chuckled.

" Go along now Wildkit" Fernlight said. The little kitten bounced away to some other kittens.

" Sorry, our kit can be curious sometimes" Rainstar said.

" That's both of yours kitten?" Ron asked. Fernlight and Rainstar looked at Ron with a puzzled look.

" What is a kitten?" Rainstar asked.

" It's a young cat like yours" Ron said puzzled.

" Oh, you mean a kit" Fernlight said. Ron nodded slowly.

" Anyway…" Hermione continued.

" Yes anyway you can stay and I'll give you Warrior names but you will be under training from one of my senior warriors" Rainstar said.

" But you must keep a silent vigil for tonight once you get your name" Rainstar added.

" I will do your ceremony here in a couple of minutes" Rainstar said. She beckoned Fernlight with her tail to follow her into her den. Harry could hear their murmurs of choosing the warrior names. A couple of minutes passed and they both came out of the rock opening. Rainstar jumped onto the circular rock, Fernlight joined her.

" Cats of Lightningclan join here beside the circle rock!" Rainstar shouted. Cats came and sat down around the circular rock and murmurs of excitement passed from one cat to another.

" There have been newcomers today and I have decided to let them join us, they will receive warrior names but they will be under senior warrior training" Rainstar said. Fernlight beckoned to the trio to come on the rock.

" This black tom will receive his first, Newcomer will you follow our warrior code and train to be a warrior to defend your clan even with your life?" Rainstar asked.

" I do" Harry said. Rainstar pressed her nose to his.

" Then black newcomer you'll be known as….Midnightfur" Rainstar said to now Midnightfur.

" Now orange newcomer it is your turn, Newcomer will you follow our warrior code and train to be a warrior to defend your clan even with your life?" Rainstar asked.

" Yes, I mean I do" Ron said, Ron felt like it was some sort of marriage going on.

" Then orange newcomer you will be known as…..Sunwisker" Rainstar announced.

" Now brown newcomer, Newcomer will you follow our warrior code and train to be a warrior to defend your clan even with your life?" Rainstar asked.

" I do" Hermione said firmly, but she was beaming.

" Then you will be known as…Treefur" Rainstar said. Hermione now Treefur beamed even more as she went to join Midnightfur and Sunwisker.


End file.
